


Need You Now - A Shevine Songfic

by NessDearies



Category: Adam Levine (Musician), Blake Shelton (Musician), The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance, Shevine, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1376455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessDearies/pseuds/NessDearies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shevine songfic based on Lady Antebellum's "Need You Now".<br/>Adam is on tour and Blake is in Oklahoma. They really miss each other.<br/>[And I suck at summaries]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need You Now - A Shevine Songfic

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone ! It's the first time I post something on AO3 and my first Shevine fic !  
> This story has already been uploaded on FF.  
> Please note that I'm French so I apologize for any mistakes I've made, English isn't my first language.

**[(x)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eM213aMKTHg) **

 

Alone. He was so alone right now.

It's been over an hour now that Adam was sitting on the floor of the hotel room he stayed in tonight with the band. He had always loved being on tourwith the group, a different city every night, meeting as much fans as possible. But something wasn't right, why did he felt so bad ? Why did it felt so wrong ? Stupid question, he knew exactly why, _Blake_ . Every past years he spent on the road he never had anything, _anyone_ , to miss on nights like this. But now that had changed. And everything had changed. Now Adam wasn't enjoying tours as much as he did before. Because something was missing, _someone_.

He just couldn't enjoy everything that was happening because a part of him was always somewhere else, far away from where he stood, with Blake.

 _Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor._  
 _Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore._  
 _And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?  
_ _For me it happens all the time._

So when he returned to the hotel room that night, he just couldn't stand it. Everything around him was loneliness. He thought about Blake, how he should be lying by his side right now and not all alone in a bed that seemed way too big for him. All day he hadn't been able to focus on anything because everywhere he looked, everything he heard screamed Blake. He caught himself whispering his name when 'Doin what she likes' came on the radio in the car. It was crazy. _He_ was crazy.

Without even thinking it twice he grabbed his phone and typed quickly. He was so weak, he knew it. But all he could think when he taped the 'send' button was that he _needed_ that.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._   
_Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now._   
_And I don't know how I can do without._   
_I just need you now._

* * *

 

He needed him. God, how much he needed him right now.  
It had been a bad day of a tough week and all Blake could think about was how much he missed Adam. It has been a week since they last seen each other. And it was on Skype.  
And Blake couldn't sleep. He got used to sleep with his man curled up beside him and now that he was alone in it, his bed felt empty. So he did the only thing he could think of, he got up and poured himself a glass of whiskey. Then another. And another. And he lost the count.  
He was probably drunk. Surely. And unlike what he thought, he didn't felt better at all. That was weird, he always felt better, lighter when he had had a drink or two. Or ten. But right now that didn't work. He couldn't believe Adam had changed that too. How could that man have changed him _that_ much, at a point where even the things that defined him his whole life didn't anymore ?  
  
 _Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door._  
 _Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before._  
 _And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?_  
 _For me it happens all the time._

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. Maybe, he thought, maybe he's still awake. He knew it was a dangerous road. He started imagining Adam laughing with the other members of the band in some bar, probably even hitting on girls, and his heart ached a little more.  
He wanted to convince himself that he was overthinking and jalous, that Adam wouldn't do that but ..  
He fought hard the urge but he just needed to know. He grabbed his phone and a huge smile crossed his face. A shining little envelope was on the screen and Blake didn't think he could ever be happier.  
'New message – Adam'. _Adam_ . The name echoed in his mind as he opened the message as fast as humanly possible. His heart jumped in his chest and he felt so much better. Two words. Just two words, but it shut down all the possible questions that turned around his head for hours now.  
 _'You up?'_

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now._   
_Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now._   
_And I don't know how I can do without._   
_I just need you now._

Adam was awake. He was probably alone. And he was thinking about Blake.  
And Blake felt so much better but so much worse at the same time.  
Yes, Adam was thinking about him but that text also proved how miserable they both were. They had the same feelings, the same thoughts for each other but they were miles, _miles_ away. They couldn't be together. They couldn't see each other. And that hurted. Knowing that they both needed the other so bad but couldn't do anything about it was frustrating. He wanted to jump in his car and go to the nearest airport to take a flight that would bring him to his beloved but he knew he couldn't. Because it wasn't that simple. Nothing was simple. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't just run away, he needed to be here tomorrow for an important meeting with his label.  
But at least now he knew he wasn't completely forgotten, left somewhere back in Oklahoma. At least he knew his feelings, his love was still there, waiting to be shared.

_Oh, whoa  
Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all._

* * *

 

When he didn't receive any response he assumed that the other guy was asleep and sighed hopelessly. Maybe he could find some bar still open and get drunk..  
As he fought to get up, he saw the screen of his phone lighten up and rushed for it. Maybe the day could get better if they talked for a few hours. Maybe the week he'll have to wait before he sees him again will seem a bit easier to handle if he could hear his beautiful voice.  
He sounded so desperate in his thoughts that he almost felt pity for himself. But everything was forgotten as soon as he saw the three words coming straight from Oklahoma to his hotel room for him. _'I miss you'._ He wasn't the only one desperate, he wasn't the only one crazy in love. They were two in this. They always were two.  
There was no hesitation in his fingers as he replied quickly.  
 _'I need you'  
_ And he meant it, with every part of his heart. He really thought he couldn't do anything without Blake at his side -or in his mind- ever again. He needed him. They needed each other.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._   
_And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now._   
_And I don't know how I can do without._   
_I just need you now I just need you now._   
_Oh, baby, I need you now._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for myself at 3am during an insomnia but I hope you liked it !  
> If you did, please feel free to leave comments, positive or negative - I take everything !


End file.
